


Falling For You

by omgitsian



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Dancing, M/M, its cute i promise, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 01:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5228660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgitsian/pseuds/omgitsian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It didn’t help that this was also his third year and he was a junior in a freshman class who should have been done last year, but, no, he just had to fail it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling For You

**Author's Note:**

> so idk if anyone else’s school does this, but my school does a dance unit in gym where everyone pairs up and we learn some p simple dances but this is sorta based off some things that happened during it the other day so enjoy !!
> 
> sorry for the shitty title but i think im funny so whatever

_“Everybody pair up!”_

The words rang out across the gym and Tyler groaned, leaning his head back against the wall. He hated the dance unit. It was the absolute worst and every year he ended up doing the same thing. Sweating, shaking, grabbing too low, grabbing too high, and just tangling him and his partner together in general. 

It didn’t help that this was also his third year and he was a junior in a freshman class who should have been done last year, but, _no_ , he just _had_ to fail it. 

So he just stands and watches all the fourteen year old girls run to their best friends because “Ew, I don’t want to dance with a _boy_!” And he laughs when one boy with a shock of red hair grabs his friend’s hand and loudly says, “No homo.” to which his friend hits him upside the head and separates them, the both of them laughing hysterically.

The teacher shakes her head laughing and gestures to both groups in the middle of the hardwood floor. “It has to be a boy and a girl in a pair.” And all the boys immediately line up and the girls groan but they line up anyways and get paired off. And of course, with Tyler’s luck, there are more boys than girls in the class so he and three other boys have no partners, one of them being the boy with the red hair. So they just stand and stare at each other before Tyler huffs out, “Oh fuck. You’re my partner,” He points to the red haired boy and then turns to the other two. “You two pair up and enjoy it.” The two must sense not to mess with him because they listen and immediately get into position. 

The red haired boy laughs before turning to Tyler. “Josh Dun is the name, and dancing’s not really my game.” He smiles a smile so bright it almost blinds Tyler but the Josh kid holds out a hand to shake and he just glances at it before muttering, “’m Tyler.” Josh just withdraws his hand and gives that fucking smile and honestly, Tyler sort of hates him, but not really, because he’s looking at him with literal puppy dog eyes that crinkle and fucking dimples of all things and Tyler thinks that maybe he might like this kid after all. 

It’s then that Tyler realizes the teacher has been talking the entire time and everyone is in position except them. He quickly turns and bumps chests with Josh and his breath hitches because wait one fucking minute, is this freshman taller than him? Josh smiles down at him before asking, “You wanna be the girl? Or am I doing it?” Tyler blushes furiously before grabbing Josh’s shoulder with his left hand and joining Josh’s left with his right hand. “I'll be the fucking girl, let’s just get this over with.” Josh smiles and places his right hand a little too low on Tyler’s hip and fuck, he really hopes Josh did not feel him jump. 

Josh turns his attention to the teacher and Tyler takes the opportunity to stare at his jaw and just lets his eyes travel all over him and then he snaps out of it when Josh says, “Seems simple enough.” He starts panicking as he realizes Josh will have to lead the whole thing because he wasn’t listening. Josh smiles down at him as the music starts and Tyler gives a shaky smile back before exhaling. He almost doesn’t hear Josh say, “Right foot back.” before he’s being pushed back two steps to the right. Tyler catches on quickly, remembering the past two years, and soon he and Josh are twirling around the gym floor, Josh laughing wildly. 

Josh stops laughing and catches Tyler’s eye, leaning down to whisper, “You’re pretty good at this.” Tyler blushes and completely loses it, tripping over his foot and sending them towards the ground. They land with Tyler’s back to Josh’s chest, softening the blow for Tyler. He cringes when he hears the crack of Josh’s spine against the hardwood floor and immediately rolls off him to assess the damage. Josh is lying on his back, eyes closed, not moving. Tyler starts panicking and leans down to his mouth to try and hear his breathing. “Josh?” Tyler asks, gently shaking him. Josh’s eyes snap open and he jumps at Tyler. “Boo!” he yells, causing Tyler to fall back and land on his butt. He laughs loudly until he sees Tyler’s face and then his expression changes to one of worry. 

“Tyler?” Josh asks. Tyler looks at him, a grin slowly stretching across his face. “Fuck you, Josh Dun.” Josh laughs again before helping Tyler up. Tyler starts laughing too, and then the two just can’t _stop_. The teacher glares at them before telling them to leave and they walk out together still laughing. As the laughter fades and one final chuckle escapes Tyler, Josh turns to him. “Sorry for getting us kicked out.” Tyler smiles back, shaking his head. “Totally alright. I'm sick of dancing anyways.” Josh glances at him and tugs at a piece of his hair. “Can I take you out for coffee as an apology?” 

And Tyler’s never smiled so much, because this kid has to be made out of pure star dust, with the way he’s blushing, so he gives one more smile and nods. “Yeah, I'd like that.” Josh immediately looks up and smiles, eyes crinkling and dimples peeking out. “I'll see you after school?” He asks, eyes hopeful. Tyler nods and smiles as the bell rings before turning to go retrieve his things. He turns around halfway to find Josh staring, so he waves. And holy shit, he can’t wait for school to end.


End file.
